


Don't Go

by AgresteBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug
Summary: Adrien couldn't believe what he was seeing. Marinette was packing up her locker. But why? He convinced Lila to tell a lie to get her back into school. So why was Marinette dropping out? And why wouldn't she talk to any of them!?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 290
Collections: September 2020 - Fulfill A Prompt





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leo is engaged to Chise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leo+is+engaged+to+Chise).



> Hey everyone! I found the most amazing prompt to fulfill from the Miraculous Discord server. Shout out to Leo is engaged to Chise who posted the prompt. I hope I did you justice and that all of you enjoy!

Adrien got out of the car with a bright smile of anticipation on his face. He had spoken to Lila at the photoshoot about hurting Marinette and getting her expelled. It had felt good to stand up for his friend. He knew she would never cheat, hurt, or steal from someone else. The fact that it seemed like everyone, including the teachers, believed it, blew his mind. He just couldn't wrap his head around the idea that they so easily believed Lila's lies.

He hurried up the steps, but that was all going to change today. Lila was going to fix this mistake, and Marinette would be back. He'd be able to see her bright smile, and everything would go back to normal. School just, wasn't the same without Marinette.

He could see it in the faces of all his classmates after only a single day. They all missed her.

He saw Ivan's large figure first, and then noticed the rest of his classmates spread out near the locker-room door. He headed straight towards Nino, who was hugging a highly upset Alya down the hall off to the side.

"Alya, what's the matter? Is everything okay?" He asked hurriedly, seeing Nino's frown deepen.

Alya shook her head but fresh tears streamed down her face. His eyes widened and he looked at Nino, not sure of what to do to help.

Nino let Alya bury her face in his chest before finally looking up to catch his confused stare, "It's, Marinette."

Alya sobbed harder and he froze, his stomach twisting into uncomfortable knots, "Marinette, is she okay? She's not hurt is she?"

Nino shook his head, "No, not in the way you think man. She's… she's being permanently expelled."

Alya said it angrily through her tears, "It's not fair! I know she didn't do it. She would have never stolen test answers, or that necklace. Marinette would never hurt anyone, and she couldn't have done it, she couldn't have!"

Adrien frowned, more confused than before at Alya's outburst. "I don't understand. I thought they were supposed to be looking into it,"

Nino glared in the direction of the locker room, "Lila came to school today with a busted lip, bruises on her arms, and a cut under one of her eyes. She said that Marinette cornered her after school yesterday and did that to her, for outing her about stealing the necklace."

A strong burn started in his chest. He turned away from them and ran over to his other classmates, most of whom were crowded around Lila protectively. He caught her cold green stare, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth that made everything in sight go red.

His hands clenched into fists at his sides and he pointedly turned away from her in silence, going straight for the locker room doors. He threw them open more forcefully than he knew he should have, but right now he didn't care, "Marinette!"

His heart thundered in his chest. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Marinette was really packing up her locker. She barely glanced in his direction when Principle Damocles told him, "Mister Agreste, you will leave this room at once."

He ignored Principle Damocles, his voice taking on a pleading tone as he asked her, "Please, you can't do this, you can't just leave. Tell them the truth, tell them you didn't do it."

Miss Bustier let out a soft sigh, "Adrien, I understand that you are Marinette's friend, but there is physical proof of an altercation that happened on school grounds. At this point, all of our hands are tied."

"Marinette," he whispered, watching with a heavy heart as she closed the now empty locker and put her bag over her shoulder. She stared at the floor, avoiding his eyes. "Marinette, tell them you didn't do it." He begged.

She looked up at him, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. She headed towards him, and his stomach did another uncomfortable twist as she stopped just past him, whispering it sounding so defeated. It tore his heart out.

"Goodbye Adrien."

He stood there stunned as her footsteps moved away from him, tears burning his eyes. He quickly turned, forcing them to stay back. He nearly called out to her again, but he noticed how she stood taller now, not glancing once in the direction of their classmates. Most of them were frowning at her, and she didn't say a word to anyone.

"Isn't, Isn't anyone going to try and stop her?" He asked them.

Kim said it with an edge of harshness, protectively hovering near Lila, "Can't you see what she did to Lila? Marinette's not the person we thought she was."

"You can't seriously think,"

"It's true Adrien." Lila whimpered, "You are such a good person, don't let someone like her drag you down. She was only pretending to be friends with everyone."

He walked up to her slowly, taking her hand and seeing the triumph in her eyes. He cupped her cheek, running his thumb gently over where her cut was before telling her again, "I warned you."

She dropped his hand and he moved back, shaking his head, "I should have known better."

He moved away from everyone, but hesitated when he saw Marinette making her way down the hall towards Nino and Alya. Alya's cries were easily heard as the two best friends hugged as though they'd never see each other again. Nino hugged Marinette next, and she gave the two of them a sad smile before waving at them and turning to leave.

Adrien felt sick, watching his friends being torn apart this way. He didn't bother turning back to the others, knowing that not one of them was going to stand up for Marinette. After everything she had done, for all of them, not one of them was going to stand at her side and defend her. They were going to just let her leave, without so much as a word. It was no wonder she hadn't said anything to the group when she walked out. He wondered what they had said to her, or if they had said anything at all.

He took a small step towards his friends. Alya cried into her hands, not able to watch her best friend being escorted out of their school, and wishing that it was nothing more than a bad illusion. Nino pulled his cap down over his eyes, feeling helpless that there was nothing he could do to stop this, and that he hadn't been able to shield Marinette from Lila's lies the way she deserved.

Adrien felt his head starting to shake in denial. This wasn't happening. He refused to let it happen. "Marinette," he whispered, saying it louder as his feet started moving, "Marinette! Don't go!"

He ran back down the hall, Nino grabbing him before he could cross where they were standing, "Dude, there is nothing we can do."

"She can't go!" He fought to get out of Nino's, somehow weirdly strong, grip, "She can't leave! She would have never done this, she couldn't have done this!" He cried out, seeing Miss Bustier put a hand on Marinette's shoulder to stop her.

Her voice had the slightest bit of hope left, "Adrien, unless you can absolutely prove that Marinette wasn't the one who hurt Lila,"

"She couldn't have done it because she was with me!" He blatantly lied as his breath came out in hard pants, knowing how he was going to get her out of this.

"I met up with Marinette right after school, and she spent the afternoon with me." He said confidently, hearing a few whispers start behind him.

Marinette turned, her bluebell eyes instantly locked with his. He pleaded through his eyes as he said it clearly, "No one knew we were going to meet up, and I lied to my bodyguard about my fencing lesson. It was cancelled yesterday but I used that time to meet up with Marinette."

Miss Bustier asked her instantly, "Marinette, is this true?"

Marinette's voice shook, "Adrien,"

"The akuma attack," he said, interrupting her, "we hid under the bridge where André had been while waiting for the akuma to pass us. Ladybug and Chat Noir told us to get to safety, and Chat Noir made a pun about burning bridges."

He smiled at her, seeing her eyes widen. Her voice was barely audible, "And, Ladybug, she… scolded Chat Noir, and bopped him on the head with her yoyo."

He smiled wider, glad that she was playing along before her words really registered with him. For once, he had to work to keep the smile firmly planted on his face. There was no way, there was no way she could have known that Ladybug had done that to him after his amazing burning bridges pun. Not unless…

Marinette was shaking her head as she stared at him. Her hand automatically went to her earrings, and he knew in that move that it was the truth.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, just as an excuse to bring his hand up to fiddle with the ring where she'd be able to see it. He saw the realization in her eyes, and he said it firmly, "That was a disaster of a date, but it was ours, the first of what I hope is so many more."

"You really mean it?" Marinette asked, not able to hold back her tears any longer.

"Of course. I've always meant it." He told her honestly, not a single piece of doubt left in his heart, "You've always been there, whenever me, or anyone else needs you. You protect your friends, and you'd never intentionally hurt someone. Even someone who has been threatening you for months."

Principle Damocles and Miss Bustier both stared at him in shock, "What exactly are you saying Mister Agreste?"

Adrien unwillingly tore his gaze away from Marinette, and the true anger in his voice didn't stay hidden, "I don't know how she did it, but I know that Lila is trying to frame Marinette. Marinette told me a few months ago, in tears, that there was a girl here at school who was threatening to take all of her friends from her," he glanced at her sheepishly, "including me, specifically, because she knew Marinette's feelings towards me. It wasn't until more recently when I realized that person was Lila. I didn't realize how badly it had actually gotten…"

He looked at Marinette apologetically, saying it heavily, "I'm so sorry I didn't say something before. I should have known, I should have realized,"

"No, no Adrien, don't apologize." Marinette told him instantly, "You were always there when I needed you," she smiled slightly as another tear fell from her eye, "You and me against the world. Right?"

He nodded with a soft smile, filling with overwhelming love for the girl who had his heart, mask or no mask, "You and me against the world princess."

Miss Bustier asked her quickly, "Marinette, can you prove you were with Adrien?"

When Marinette stayed quiet, he stared down at his hands, trying to think of anything that they could use as proof. He noticed a smudge of something on his thumb, and frowned at it as he looked closer. He rubbed the dark substances between his fingers, and knew it instantly.

"Miss Bustier, she doesn't have to prove it." He lifted his hand to show her, "Lila's wounds aren't real. It's make-up."

Principle Damocles moved over to him quickly, seeing the make-up tinge his fingers before loudly calling out to her, "Miss Rossi, a moment."

Miss Bustier moved her hand from Marinette's shoulder with a smile, and as Lila approached them slowly, a small limp in her step, she asked innocently, "Yes sir?"

"Would you mind showing me the bruises on your arms?" He asked, his serious expression leaving no room for her to refuse. Lila made a show of slowly taking off her jacket, showing off the large purplish bruises on her body. Principle Damocles pulled a handkerchief from his front pocket, smearing one of the larger bruises the second the handkerchief made contact. He showed the stain to Lila, and her eyes widened in horror.

"So, she cornered and threatened you before engaging in a physical altercation, did she?" He asked.

Lila stayed silent and Principle Damocles told her, "My office, immediately."

"But she did threaten me!" Lila tried, "She was the one who told me she would make everyone hate me. I was trying to protect myself!"

"I'll hear no more of this. You can explain everything when your mother gets here. Miss Bustier, please escort Lila to my office."

Miss Bustier looked at Lila sadly, but Lila was absolutely furious, "She stole test answers and hurt me once before. She even stole my grandmother's necklace! You are going to take her side just because Adrien,"

"Mister Agreste has no reason to lie, however given his statement, I can see why you'd try to get Miss Dupain-Cheng expelled." He frowned, "I've seen teenagers do a lot of terrible things when it comes to figuring out love, but I've never had a student try to so thoroughly ruin another's life."

"She is ruining mine!" Lila yelled, and Miss Bustier told her calmly, "Let's go Lila."

"No! This is unacceptable!" Lila pulled away from Miss Bustier's outstretched hand and glared at Marinette, "I won't let you get away with this. You aren't going to threaten me anymore!"

He stood in her way with a hard scowl, blocking Marinette from her sight, "You'll have to go through me first."

Lila was shocked long enough for Miss Bustier to start pulling her away, and Principle Damocles turned back to Marinette, "We will get this sorted, and get the matter cleared up at once."

"Does this mean, I'm not expelled anymore?" Marinette asked unsure.

"We'll discuss that with you and your parents tomorrow, after we've spoken to Miss Rossi and her daughter. Enjoy the rest of your day Miss Dupain-Cheng." He told her, already sounding apologetic for everything that had happened so far.

Marinette nodded at him, and Principle Damocles disappeared towards his office. Not a second later Alya had her arms around Marinette again, "I knew it, I knew you could have never done something like that!"

Marinette openly started crying, hugging Alya back tightly, "Never, no matter what she threatened to do."

Nino gave him a soft punch on the arm, "Way to go mister knight in shining armor."

He smiled slightly, "I couldn't let Lila do this to her, not anymore."

"Dude, I can't believe you lied to your pops and took Marinette on a date without telling me. I would have had your back you know." Nino told him.

"It was, kind of, last minute." He lied with a little more difficulty. In the heat of the moment, the almost-lie had been easy. Directly lying was harder when all he wanted to do was run over to Marinette and beg her to forgive him for being such an idiot all this time.

He closed his eyes heavily, and almost instantly felt another body slam into his. His hands instantly went to the source before wrapping around her when her familiar scent filled him with the warmth he had always felt from her.

"Marinette." He whispered longingly.

"Adrien," she whispered back, crying into his chest, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It was you, it's always been you, and _everything_ that makes you who you are."

He held her tighter, squeezing his eyes shut before he could cry, "I love you, m'lady." He whispered.

She hugged him tighter, pulling back just far enough to look into his eyes, "I love you, Kitty."

His voice came out raspy, "I, I really want to,"

Her lips met his, and sparks ignited, spreading to every part of his being. He kissed her back instantly, getting lost in the girl he knew he would love for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you want, I love getting feedback from you guys!^-^ Au Revoir for now!


End file.
